As shown in FIG. 1, an existing LCD module comprises a back light module and a liquid crystal panel; wherein, the back light module comprises: a backplane of LCD device, a light guide plate, a light source, an optical membrane etc.; and the side of the LCD comprises components like rubber frames and front frames which connect and fix liquid crystal panel and back light module. The liquid crystal panel comprises the source pcb for driving liquid display; a cavity is arranged between the rubber frame and the front frame of the existing LCD device. The source pcb is arranged in the cavity and fixed on the rubber frame. However, the existing LCD device is often damaged during handling, thereby resulting in damages to the source pcb.